


I love you

by HentaiBaozi



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 随手写
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiBaozi/pseuds/HentaiBaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really nervous to post a work written in English on the Internet.:3<br/>The title has nothing to do with the article,I think.:3<br/>I'm not good at English and I think that there are many mistakes in my work.:)I will work hard!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I am really nervous to post a work written in English on the Internet.:3  
> The title has nothing to do with the article,I think.:3  
> I'm not good at English and I think that there are many mistakes in my work.:)I will work hard!

As Sho walks down the familiar route,he finds himself doing a lot of ooul-searching and reminscing.He finds himself wanting to start over again and recapture that person. He has been panicking at the idea of departuring. He has been falling in love with Jun for as long as he can remember.

"Do you like Masaki?"  
When Jun asked him,Sho did't know to make a response.It called up his memory of something else.

"It seems that Masaki really wants to have a closer acquitance with you,right? Do you get on well with him?"  
"No idea."Sho replied,"You look a bit strange today.Must you ask question like this?"

"Well,I'm nothing but afraid......"Jun said in a waek voice,then added,"I am afraid of departuring,if oneday you leave me alone,how can I do?"

"You really got me there......"Sho tapped him on the shoulder,"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing actually."Jun said,then suddendly,he looked Sho in his eyes sincerely and gave his voice,"I love you,Sho."

It was not until Jun held him in a warm embrace that Sho had the awarness of what he had said.  
「But for these word,I would have never known your feel.」Sho thought.

"So do I."Sho swore,"FOR EVER."

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> really羞耻！都是外国人！写英文23333  
> 见笑2333333  
> 嘛，不过提高我的英文水平也好。


End file.
